


The Supr meets the Soldier.

by EmisonandMaleoFan



Category: Halo (Video Games) & Related Fandoms, Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:27:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25985113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmisonandMaleoFan/pseuds/EmisonandMaleoFan
Summary: As Kara and Mon EL left Argo City they came across a giant ship. With a man and a woman inside.
Relationships: John-117 | Master Chief & Kelly-087, Kara Danvers/Mon-El
Kudos: 2





	The Supr meets the Soldier.

Kara and Mon El just left Argo City. They were on they way home when they came across a giant size ship. Kara looked at Mon EL " Lets go see if their are any survivors." They walk into the giant ship and find two pods they open them up a man in a green armor step out. Kara looked shocked and asked " Who are you?" The man just looked at Kara and walked past her not acknowledged her presence. He walks over to the woman and help her up she says " Thanks Chief. I owe you dinner." She freezes when she see Kara and Mon EL. Kara says " What are you guys doing out here and who are y'all." The man speaks in a deep voice " John 117 and this is my girlfriend Kelly we won a war against the covenant and we were sleeping before you disturbed us. We would like to be left alone thank you very much." Kara was taken aback by his voice such authority. She says " If that is what you wish just know you always have allies Chief" As Kara and Mon El get ready to go home they look back at the Chief and give him a respectable nod. Chief and Kelly wave back as they go back in the pods to sleep. 


End file.
